Ruleta Rusa
by Ibl33s
Summary: Colección de drabbles de Matt x Mello, algunos tristes, otros absurdos... algunos con Near de regalo L y Raito se venden por separado .
1. Vodka

**Disclaimer:** Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y no percibo ingreso alguno ni beneficios por escribir esta serie de relatos.

**Notas:** No tengo Beta, por lo que cualquier crítica constructiva me vendrá bien para mejorar.

**..V O D K A..-**

Un vaso de Vodka. Ni siquiera uno lleno, apenas unos 100 cc, mezclados con algo de hielo.

Un vaso de Absolut Mandrin, una variedad que a él le parecía "para niñitas", demasiado dulce para su gusto, demasiado suave.

Un vaso, eso era demasiado poco. Pero luego de media hora se dio cuenta de que para Mello era demasiado a secas.

Jamás lo había visto ebrio. Siempre había pensado que tenía aguante, dada la forma agresiva del rubio. Matt no solía ser prejuicioso, pero, alguien que se comportase así no podía, definitivamente, ser abstemio. No con su ropa y su llamativa apariencia, que parecían gritar "bitch!" en cada uno de los pliegues del cuero negro, para consternación del pelirrojo.

Menos aún tener tal intolerancia al alcohol, que luego de unos sorbos le había bajado la risa tonta, se había desinhibido (aún más que de costumbre), bailado arriba de la mesa, agarrado el culo a la mesera y luego se le había subido en las rodillas con cara de gato en celo.

Bueno, sí que podía.

Menos mal que nadie los conocía en esa zona.

Así que, cargó a un balbuceante (y muy alegre) Mello durante el breve trecho que les separaba de sus vehículos, tratando de dilucidar qué harían con las motos. Mello no podría conducir en ese estado...

Una lengua fría y juguetona lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. De entre los balbuceos, en una extraña lengua que no acertaba a reconocer si era la natal del rubio o el universal lenguaje de la gente ebria, ya podía distinguir su nombre, pronunciado con insistencia y el timbre inconfundible de cuando Mello estaba excitado.

-Matt... -los ojos del rubio se veían bien borrachos. De alguna manera, se les escapaba la dulzura que no transmitían cuando estaba en sus cabales -bésame, Matt...

El cuerpo tibio se apretó contra él, transmitiéndole parte de su delirio. Con el rabillo del ojo localizó un letrero neón brillante, y se dirigieron ahí mientras la borrachera los perdía a ambos.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Pride

**Disclaimer:** Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y no percibo ingreso alguno ni beneficios por escribir esta serie de relatos.

**Notas:** No tengo Beta, por lo que cualquier crítica constructiva me vendrá bien para mejorar.

**-...P R I D E...-**

Matt llevaba horas enfrascado en su videojuego sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Eso comenzaba a enfurecerlo. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, y se moría de ganas de preguntarle qué había sucedido con Roger, si le había regañado mucho. Si lo habían castigado. Si lo había delatado... demasiadas preguntas, que sin embargo se le atoraban, esperando a que Matt rompiese el silencio.

No tenía una percepción precisa de cuando las cosas se habían vuelto de esa forma entre ellos. Varios años. Amo y esclavo. Él siempre había sido quien tenía el control.

Y por eso lo desesperante de la situación, para él al menos. En el pequeño mundo que compartía con Matt, en esa intimidad tan laboriosamente construida, el silencio del pelirrojo era el agente desestabilizador del orden imperante.

"Es mi mascota. ¡Él es quien tiene que hablar primero!"

Bip bip bip, tring, tu tum. El monótono sonido de la consola ya lo ponía de los nervios.

Luego de quince minutos más en absoluto silencio, por fin Mello ya no soportó más y dejó escapar lo que le comía la cabeza hasta ese momento, reptando en la cama de una forma depredadora hasta su amigo.

"¿Se lo dijiste?"

Matt se dio el tiempo de guardar la partida para voltearse y mirarlo con una mueca de triunfo en su rostro. Le había tomado tres horas y 22 minutos en completo silencio, pasando por decimoctava vez las etapas del videojuego más soso de su colección para hacer que Mello se tragara su orgullo, y valía la pena.

El reto y el castigo también lo valían. Sencillamente, todo lo valía.

Todo, cuando se trataba de Mello.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, sonriendo, y robaba un suave beso de los labios del rubio. "¿No me merezco una recompensa?"

**N.T.:** Este capítulo es más que nada una viñeta, bastante incoherente por lo demás.


	3. The Fragile

**Disclaimer:** Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y no percibo ingreso alguno ni beneficios por escribir esta serie de relatos.

**Notas:** No tengo Beta, por lo que cualquier crítica constructiva me vendrá bien para mejorar.

**-...THE FRAGILE...-**

Los primeros meses en Wammy´s House no había pronunciado una sola palabra.

Se sentaba siempre cerca de la ventana, o donde le diera algo de la luz del sol. Tenía frío, mucho frío.

Una vez, creía recordar, su madre le había dicho eso, que la tristeza hacía sentir frío. Pero eso, si había realmente ocurrido, ya no era capaz de decirlo. Todo era muy confuso. Sólo tenía noción de ciertas cosas de las que lo rodeaban, de algunas de las voces que se dirigían a él, siempre con un timbre extraño en sus voces que le producía una ligera molestia.

Desde la ventana, Matt vió el Verano convertirse en Otoño con una percepción alterada del tiempo que transformaba los días en meses y las horas en segundos. Se envolvió más en su camisa, demasiado grande para un niño de su edad. Su tacto afranelado le producía una cierta sensación de pertenencia, como si pudiese recordar algo. De alguna manera le identificaba más que el rostro que veía en el espejo cuando las enfermeras lo llevaban a asearse. Y era por eso que se debatía tan furiosamente cuando trataban de quitarle la camisa.

¿Acaso alguien se sacaba la cara para lavarse?

Matt se sentó en la ventana a recibir los rayos del sol, tratando de encontrar ese punto en el cual las imágenes difusas en su mente tomarían algún sentido. Hacía cinco minutos de los exámenes y ya había olvidado el rostro de aquel anciano tan amable. Tan cálido. Se abrazó más fuerte, apretando la tela de las mangas.

Tras la puerta había un singular barullo, pero le llegaba tan distorsionado que bien lo podría estar imaginando.

El llanto de un niño. No sabía cómo pero _recordaba aquel sonido._

El corazón le comenzó a latir rápido en su pequeño pecho. El llanto se iba haciendo más nítido, y podía distinguir palabras, apreciar la voz furiosa y desesperada del otro niño.

_"¡No están muertos! ¡Es mentira!" _

El rostro furioso de un chico rubio apareció de pronto frente a él. Tenía los ojos rojos de llanto, la cara surcada por lágrimas frescas. Se miraron unos segundos, hasta que unos adultos llegaron a la sala y se lo llevaron, entre los gritos del rubio.

Muertos. Mentira.

Sin recordar qué era, Matt sintió deseos de llorar.

Ya no había sol en la ventana.

Se acercaba ya el mes de Noviembre, y los días se hacían más sombríos. A pesar de la insistencia de los doctores y de aquel viejito, Roger, Matt se negaba a vestir otra cosa que su camisa de franela, y se pasaba el día frente a la chimenea.

Esta tarde en particular no había nadie en aquella sala. La primera nevada del año los tenía ocupados en los jardines.

Matt contemplaba el fuego en la chimenea, y de pronto fue conciente de la presencia de otro chico en la habitación, y de la molesta sensación de estar siendo observado.

Levantó la mirada y lo encontró, al chico rubio. Este le mantuvo la mirada un momento, como si lo evaluase. Vestía completamente de negro, y tenía los ojos rojos. Pese a estar frente al fuego, Matt sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Tienes frío?- la voz de ese niño era firme y algo agresiva- deberías ponerte algo más encima, sabes- y sin dar tiempo a réplica, se despojó del chaleco que llevaba encima y se acercó al pelirrojo el cual lo observaba en silencio.

Cuando se agachó para pasarle el chaleco por la cabeza, notó algo, y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

-Tienes que sacarte la camisa-acto seguido hizo ademán de desabrochar los botones, pero Matt retrocedió con rapidez, escapando de sus manos.

-No- dijo con una voz demasiado ronca para un niño.

-¿Qué te pasa? No seas necio, déjame quitártela- comenzó a forcejear con el otro niño, pero éste parecía una fiera, intentando patearle para alejarlo de él. El rubio perdió la paciencia y le sujetó con demasiada fuerza la muñeca derecha, acercándola a la cara del pelirrojo.

-¡Mira estúpido! ¡Está manchada!- tomó el rostro de Matt con la mano libre para obligarlo a fijar su mirada en la manga- ¡Está manchada con sangre!

Y Matt vió, por primera vez, las manchas en la camisa, manchas de sangre seca en las mangas, en el pecho. Su respiración se agitó mientras una náusea le ascendía por la garganta.

Matt recordó. La risa del tipo alto que había golpeado a su papá hasta dejarlo quieto, y los gritos antes de eso. Su propio llanto, el olor rancio que desprendían las ropas del hombre, el dolor. El cuchillo en sus manos tan pequeñas, y luego el silencio. Luego, el frío.

Gritó, destrozando la garganta que no había pronunciado palabras en meses. Gritó hasta que se quedó sin aire, y puntitos blancos bailaron frente a sus ojos, y siguió gritando y llorando hasta que los doctores lo pusieron a dormir.

**N.T.:** Pido disculpas si no ha quedado bien desarrollado.


	4. Biology

**Disclaimer:** Ni Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y no percibo ingreso alguno ni beneficios por escribir esta serie de relatos.

**Notas:** No tengo Beta, por lo que cualquier crítica constructiva me vendrá bien para mejorar.

**-...BIOLOGY...-**

El maestro les indicó que ya podían retirarse de la clase. Algo más impaciente de lo normal, Near se levantó de su asiento. Imprimió un poco más de velocidad a su característico y lento caminar. Menos mal que nadie notaba su prisa, ni que caminaba algo más encorvado de lo habitual.

Y menos mal que su pijama era holgado.

Llegar a su cuarto fue una proeza, y apenas entró, aseguró la puerta. Casi nadie le iba a buscar a su cuarto, ya no tenían más clase por el día, pero para lo que quería hacer, necesitaba absoluta privacidad.

Se tendió en su cama, acomodándose con lentitud, como si se diera un tiempo para pensarlo mejor, pero no, la fotografía ya estaba en su mano izquierda, bajo la almohada.

Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a sólo tocar la fotografía. No quería dañarla, era imposible conseguir otra.

Su mano derecha se enredó un momento en el borde del pantalón de su pijama, traspasando la barrera del elástico con un imperceptible suspiro. Bajó un poco la prenda para tener más libertad de movimiento, su mano ya alcanzando la dura carne aprisionada bajo las telas. Concentrándose en el tacto de su piel, y en el de la fotografía.

Comenzó con un suave vaivén, mientras su respiración se agitaba. Oh, era tan bueno.

Por una vez se saltó su norma auto impuesta y sacó el retrato de Mello de debajo de la almohada, disponiéndolo de forma tal que podía observarlo mientras se tocaba.

Sí, así... se imaginaba las manos de rubio sobre su pene, estimulándolo como él hacía en ese momento. Con su mano izquierda pellizcaba sus pezones, estaban muy sensibles ese día. Apretó con más fuerza su dureza, sintiéndola hincharse, ya cerca del final. Más fuerte, más rápido. Movió sus caderas al compás de su mano, arqueando el cuerpo cuando lo sacudió el orgasmo.

-¡Aaah...Mello!

Jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sentía su mano pegajosa y húmeda. Argh.

Odiaba la clase de Biología.

Odiaba tener doce años.

Dios, cómo odiaba la pubertad.

**N.T.: Gracias por leer!**


End file.
